I Lied
by dsaANON
Summary: I told her I was fine – I lied. I told her to wait – I shouldn't have. I told her I'll find her – that, I swear, I will. AU ShizNat Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**I Lied**

I felt the arrow pierce through my back. I had been too slow – the cuts on my legs and the gash in my side lagged my movements through the chaos. But at least I got to her in time.

Her ruby eyes widened in shock – shock that I become her human shield; to block the oncoming arrow that would have claimed her life.

"Natsuki!" She cried, her arms slipping under mine to keep my wavering body up.

The fire and chaos was getting out of control, her guards were all but annihilated – only a few remained and, now, even I won't be able to protect her anymore.

"Run, Shizuru." I ordered, resisting the cough of blood that tried to escape.

She whipped her head around to find the escape route that her guards had died paving the way for – her arms still wrapped possessively around me.

"Forget about me Shizuru, you need to go. They're after you; I'll be fine, just leave me." It came out as a croak – air was getting into my lungs making it hard to breathe.

"No, no I can't. I can't just leave you." She struggled to keep her emotions at bay and refused to meet my eyes again – it was rare to see her like this, in such a situation.

'Where is the usually strong and confident leader go? Do you fear losing me that much?'

It was hard to speak, with wounds all over my body and the intrusion in my back made breathing hard, let alone resisting the urge to scream my cries of agony.

I bit back the pain – I can't let her see that – I steeled myself to speak again in my most authoritative and assuring voice.

"Listen to me, Shizuru!" I brought her gaze back to me – locking our eyes as I continued.

"I'm going to be okay" I assured.

"I'll come find you." I promised.

"But you need to survive this. Wait for me." I finally ordered.

I gave her the best smile I could muster – though weak. I tried to support my own weight with my injured legs.

With tears flowing from her beautiful eyes, she silently nodded at my request.

"I'll wait for you Natsuki, I'll wait for you." She turned to run, following the loyal men that called for her as I stood weakly amongst the chaos of burning forest and dead men.

Once she was engulfed by the night I stumbled towards the nearby bushes – moving away from the fire and battle field. I collapsed onto the ground – face down.

'I need to stay alive. I won't die here.' I told myself – crawling further way from the glowing flames.

It felt like hours before I reached a part of the forest that was no longer lit by the flames of battle. I clawed my way to a nearby tree and lend my shoulder against it – breathing heavily.

'I can't die here. I promised. I promised.' I keep chanting to myself, faintly aware that I could no longer feel much sensation from my limbs.

Calming my breath, I reached back to grab hold of that blasted arrow and wrenched it out of my body. The sharp searing pain shot through my body but I was soon overcome with relief that the incessant throbbing was finally gone.

My breath was shallow and frequent – every breath felt pointless, like I was breathing but received no oxygen at all.

I moved to sit with my back on the tree, looking up to the night sky – I stared at the full moon and the stars that accompanied it.

I felt cold – as though all the blood had drained from my body – the night air chilled my shivering body.

I was tired; the energy in my limbs was spent, and I bordered the realm of dreams.

'I lied to her.' I thought melancholy to myself - coughing up a mouth full of blood as a sob escaped from me.

'I shouldn't have told her to wait for me, there's no way I can return to her now.' Tears slid down my dirtied face.

'I regret not telling her that I loved her one last time. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, Shizuru. I'm sorry… I lied.'

Darkness claimed me.

**

* * *

A/N: **Apart of me feels I should just leave at where it is... But I already wrote the rest!

So **to all angst readers:** stop here!

Everyone else (who wants a happy ending): go to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit:** Haha... *nervous laugh* okay guess who uploaded the second part but forgot to add it in? Heh I was wondering what the reviewers were on about... whoopies my bad

**A/N:** I don't feel this is as good as the first part but hey! It's a happy ending! So I'm happy with it!*cheesy grin*

* * *

The chime rang as I entered the diner, having parked my bike directly outside the entrance so I could keep an eye on it.

"Natsuki!" Mai called out to me and waved me over.

Acknowledging her call, I nodded and strode confidently over to her table.

"About time you showed up Kuga, what took you so long?" Nao asked from the opposite side of the table.

"I had to unpack. Besides, what is it to you? I thought you said you hated hanging out with me." I answered in mock spite, and with a sly grin. I pulled out the seat beside Mai and opposite Nao, and sat down, waving a waitress over before greeting the older red-head in a cheerful manner. "Hey Mai, long time no see."

"Oh so you do realize it's been a while, do you?" She replied in a playful scold.

"It's only been two weeks." I defended before ordering myself a drink.

"Well, it's not like you stayed very long the last time you were in Fuuka." Nao interjected in an irritated tone, completely changing the atmosphere between us.

I fell into silent, and stared blankly at the table top. I could feel Nao staring expectantly at me, and Mai's awkward fidget beside me.

It was always this conversation that brought tension between us. Although Nao doesn't look it, I know she gets worried too. They both are.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" Nao asked bluntly.

I flinched. There are times that I disappear for weeks on end, even during school times, without a word - never telling them where I was heading and never answering that very same question, I only give them this very answer:

"I just go around."

I refused to look up at either of them – I didn't mean to be vague but it was just that – I wonder aimlessly, with no direction or heading, I just… go around.

"Why?" Nao asked another blunt question.

I had never told them why – always, I avoided the question ignored it or gave them the most whimsical answer like: 'I don't know.' because I can't explain it myself.

I stayed quiet – wanting nothing more than to draw myself into that unsociable shell that I had relied heavily on before the existence of friendship came into my world.

"Please, Natsuki. We're just worried. You leave at a moment's notice and for weeks at that. You go to places for no reason and come back with nothing. Please at least tell us why." Mai said softly in a concerned and caring voice, effectively stopping me from enclosing myself away.

I looked up at her and melt under her pleading gaze. I looked back down timidly - I wonder how I can explain this.

"I-I'm searching for something…" It was the best description for my urge to travel; the urge inside of me.

"What is it?" Nao's blunt tone rang through once more, earning a nasty glare from Mai.

"I-I don't know." I answered in all honesty.

I really didn't, it's like a calling that is muffled to me.

Nao opened her mouth to speak once more but Mai cut her off.

"Well… It doesn't matter; you're back now, so let's just enjoy that! By the way that reminds me, there's another guy that wants to know if you're interested in going out with him…" She announced cheerfully – not at all subtle with the change in topic.

"Mai! I told you to stop setting me up with guys!" I exclaimed, readily accepting her hand of salvation.

"Oh? Then what about this chick from my class? She's more than eager to get into your pants." Nao suggested, tolerating the conversation's end and causing the red head beside me to burst out in laughter.

"Nao!" I heatedly exclaimed – having to take a split second to calm my burning cheeks and formulate a comeback. "Gee, why don't you just take her, I'm sure you're more than eager to get into her pants."

"I already did. She's wants to do a threesome with you. She's a wild one, she is. You wouldn't expect it from just looking at her." Nao replied off-handed-ly – a part of me started to question if she was telling the truth, which in turn further redden my burning face.

Mai's blatant laughter didn't help and when it finally subsided, her words told me back to a state of uncertainty:

"But in all seriousness Natsuki, you should give at least one of them a chance."

I didn't want to meet her eyes; I couldn't explain my reasons for not liking others. For years I had wondered aimlessly; searching for something I didn't even know what it was. I searched because something inside of me demanded me to; something that I couldn't ignore; it was my life's goal to search for it. It was the same something that prevented me from ever looking at another in a lustful or desiring way – it would just prickle and ache to pull me back from ever caring for someone more than just a friend.

It was a heavy burden I had to bear with out knowing the reason behind.

In discomfort my eyes began to dart around hoping to find something of interest – it was then I saw her.

"I mean you don't intend to live as an old maid do you? It would be a waste of your good looks and… Natsuki?"

The moment she caught my eye, something took hold of me.

Now that something screams for me to go to her. Her – this complete stranger that felt so awfully familiar.

I stood up abruptly – staring wide eyed out the window. I stumbled in my haste to get away from our table, charging over to the door with out even a single word to either of my friends.

* * *

We were startled when she stood up so suddenly, her sights dead set on something outside – the two of us followed her line of sight to see her staring at another girl, and then we witnessed her slam open the door and stormed up to that very same brunette – whom all the while had locked her gaze with Natsuki's - her eyes that had previously looked oddly confused changed to shock and astonishment.

'I wonder if they know each other.' I mentally questioned.

The two of us was confused on what was happening but what we saw next made both Nao and I bolt up from our seats – she kissed her.

Grabbing hold of the brunette's face with both hands, our blue headed friend dive her face in and initiated a passionate kiss.

Hurriedly, we rushed outside – Nao getting to her first took hold of Natsuki shoulder and pulled her away – breaking their lip lock.

"Idiot! We didn't mean right now! Don't just go kissing strangers!" Nao bellowed visibly shaken by our friend's uncanny actions.

"Oi! What the hell?! You stupid fanny are all the same!" A blonde girl bellowed as she stormed threateningly towards us.

"Haruka-chan, I think you mean 'fan girls'" A timid short haired girl corrected.

"Aren't they the same?" She queried.

She was about to yell at us some more when the cries of sobs took all of our attention.

"Natsuki, Natsuki." The brunette girl cried while she buried her face in our friend's chest.

"I found you, I finally found you." Tears fell as Natsuki said those comforting and reassuring words.

Both Nao and I were even more astounded by the turn of events.

'They know each other? Was she the thing that Natsuki had been searching for all this time?'

I looked at the other girls – deducing that they were friends of the brunette that was currently in Natsuki's arms – they too had the most shock and disbelieving expressions. Clearly they had no idea what was happening either.

The four of us stood, gaping at the scene before us.

* * *

I held her in my arms as foreign emotions came flowing out.

I hear her whimper my name: "Natsuki. Natsuki."

'How did she know my name?' I wondered - not having the time to questions my own actions moments ago – I had acted automatically without thought.

"I found you, I finally found you." Those words left my mouth without me knowing the true meaning behind them.

Her grip tightened as did mine – never had I felt this complete.

Her sobs subsided a little, enough for her to speak in a clearly choked voice:

"Why did you take so long? Do you know how long I waited?"

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, I'm sorry. I'm here now, I'm here." It didn't feel like I was the one talking anymore – I can feel the pain and the relief from seeing her but I can no longer control my body.

My hand stroked her long tresses as we continued to hold one another.

I've kept my promise.

* * *

**A/N:** You now have my permission to go "Awwww" or any other type of reaction you may or may not have.


End file.
